New Found Life
by kissywuz
Summary: It's about Naruto characters finally changed their lives. SasuXHaru, NaruXSaku, InoXShika, TenXNeji, KakaXAya, HinaXKiba, SaiXTema.


Title: Time to change

Main Characters: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Haru ( She's made up so you can make her look whatever you want to )

Supporting: Ino, Hinata, TenTen, Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru, Sai, Temari, and Kakashi.

Genre: Romance, Comedy-Drama

New found Life

It was a peaceful day in Konoha. There were no missions or attacks to take care of. Everyone was relaxed and enjoy they're day. Naruto was the new Hokage, Sasuke has joined the police force, and Sakura became a medic. All were about 23 years old. Orochimaru was finally defeated, Itachi was finally defeated by Sasuke, the three Legendary Sennin were all dead by old age and Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura became the new Legendary Sennin. Naruto became more mature and was more intelligent at his work, Sasuke became the leader of the force, and Sakura was known as the new Tsunade, but better and stronger. Kakashi is now 36 years old and he took Jiraya's place as the new author on his "Come Come Paradise" books. Sai well he's still in the ANBU and he became the new leader of it. Hinata is no longer crushing on Naruto, she is now hanging out with Kiba. Yep Konoha was really peaceful for 3 years. Sasuke was sitting on his chair with nothing to do and someone came in his office. It was a pretty girl asking for help because her book store was being trashed by gangs or something. Sasuke sent out some police to stop it and the gangs were put to prison. Sasuke got attracted to the girl for she was the prettiest girl he saw. The girl thanked Sasuke and gives him a fruit basket as thanks. Sasuke was hungry so he was glad to take it. Before he went Sasuke asked for her name. The girl replied "Haru" ( It may be a boy's name, but she was from Nano Country ). Sasuke liked the name and he decided to ask her out. Haru was pleased and she accepted Sasuke's offer. Sasuke was glad and happy he has changed to his normal self instead of isolated with hatred.  
Sakura came by to see Naruto. Naruto's head was hurting so much because of so much work he had to do. Sakura cooled down his head easily, and Naruto was feeling better. Sakura only wanted to see Naruto so then she decided to leave. But, Naruto stopped her and tells her he has a very important question to ask her. Sakura was'nt in a hurry so she waited what was his question. Naruto looked all red and starded to sweat, he was really nervous. Sakura still waited and she tells Naruto what was the question. Naruto has waited 3 years for this question so he decided not to chicken out. Naruto asks Sakura to...Marry him! Sakura blushed and was actually happy he said that. Sakura said yes after a few minutes after his question. Naruto could'nt belive what she said and he became really happy. Sakura went up to him and kissed him, and Naruto kissed back looking all red. Kakashi accidentally interrupted and he could'nt belive what he saw! Naruto and Sakura did'nt feel embarrased and told Kakashi the news anyway. Kakashi was happy for them and had an idea for his new book. Naruto told his assistant (Konohamaru) to go all over the village the news. Konohamaru was also surprised and goes quickly and goes all over the village.  
Sasuke was in his office eating the fruit Haru gave him. Konohamaru barged it and Sasuke fell out of his desk, then yelled at Konohamaru what does he want. Konohamaru told Sasuke about Naruto and Sakura's marriage. Sasuke could'nt believe at all that Naruto is getting married before he did. Sasuke did'nt care and decided to be happy about his best friend getting married, first. It was 5:43 p.m., and it was almost time for Sasuke's date with Haru. Sasuke had put on something simple and not too fancy and could'nt wait for his date with the prettiest girl he saw. It was finally 6:00 p.m., and someone has knocked on Sasuke's office. Sasuke answered the door and it was Haru. Haru was also wearing something simple and not too fancy outfit. Sasuke thought she look beautiful anyways. Sasuke decided to take her to Crimson Restaurant ( The fanciest restaurant in Konoha ). Haru has never been there so she was glad on going somewhere new. Sasuke was a little nervous, but he tried hard to stay cool. They went in and the place was really fancy and beautiful. Haru was so glad to be there with Sasuke. They sat on a table waiting for they're food. They have talked quite a while and they had so many things in common. After the food was ready and finished it, Sasuke and Haru kept talking while they're headed for home. Haru's house was there closer so she had to leave first. Before she went inside she told Sasuke that she had the best time in her life. Sasuke said the same, he fell in love with her, she was the "perfect" woman. Sasuke went up to her and kissed her without even thinking. Haru kissed him back and took 10 minutes. They both finally stopped and laughed a little that they forgot about everything while they were kissing. Haru thanked Sasuke and told him good-bye. Sasuke went home feeling happy that not even I can imagine. Sasuke never fell in love before and was a great feeling for him. Then he finally went to sleep.  
The next day Naruto and Sakura planned the wedding on Wednesday. Today was Monday so it was a pretty early desicion to make. But, Naruto and Sakura could'nt help it, they loved each other alot. Sakura picked out a dress that was white and had some pink in it. Naruto just picked out a white tuxedo, but it looked real good on him. Sakura was so glad she's gonna be with Naruto for the rest of her life, Naruto was also. Hinata heard the news, but it did'nt bother her much since she's with Kiba anyways so she was happy for Naruto. Ino heard the news and she is a little ticked that Sakura was getting married before her, but like all the other people she was happy for her. Ino was still single for she is still crushing on Sasuke and wants to be with him, but just like Sakura said, she was'nt her type. Ino was trying to be more diffrent so she can be with Sasuke, but it was'nt enough for him. Ino wanted to impress Sasuke by visiting his house with a bunch of flowers from the "Yamanaka Flower shop". But, before she knocked the door she saw through Sasuke's window. She sees Sasuke and a girl she did'nt know talking and holding hands. Ino was crushed and she threw the flowers she worked so hard on in the trash, and she cried home. Sasuke and Haru heard the noise and went outside to see who it was, but no one was there. Sasuke saw a bunch of flowers in his trash he checked to see who's it was and he was shocked that it was Ino who made that loud cry. Haru did'nt know who she was, but she told Sasuke to go talk to her. Sasuke surprisingly agreed. Haru went home and Sasuke went to Ino's house. Sasuke knocked on her door a few times, but Ino would'nt answer. Then he decided to knock one more time and she finally answered pretending like nothing happened. Sasuke asked if she was ok and Ino said she was fine when she's actually not. Ino held her tears hard, but she was too sad to hold it, and she let it out. Sasuke asks if she was the one who made a loud cry in front of her house. Ino could'nt lie to Sasuke so she admitted. Ino also said why she was crying. Sasuke apologized to Ino and says she just was'nt her type, but likes her as a friend. Ino was even more sad, but she understood and she accepted Sasuke as a friend like he wanted. Sasuke and Ino talked for a while and straighten things out. Then Sasuke left her house and said good-bye.  
After Sasuke went out of the house he saw Sai. Sai asks Sasuke if he hurted Ino in a cold voice. Sasuke says she's fine, and that she is in a sad-bad mood today. Sai did'nt like that and called Sasuke a bastard. Sasuke did'nt like to be called that so he got mad and punched him so he could learn his lesson not to mess with an Uchiha. Sai did'nt care if he was an Uchiha so he kept fighting with him. Naruto and Sakura passed by and saw what Sasuke and Sai were doing. Naruto stopped the fight and tells Sai to go home and tells Sasuke to talk about what happened. Sasuke told him everything since Naruto is the Hokage. Naruto was mad about this and tells Sasuke if he fights with someone who is'nt a criminal, Sasuke will no longer be a police captain. Sasuke was pissed, but he understood anyways. Then Sasuke went home saying "congradulations" to Naruto and Sakura. It was Tuesday and Naruto was getting everything ready for his wedding in front of the Hokage building. Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, etc... decided to help out. Sakura was going out with old Ebisu for a big cake. Sasuke came to visit Naruto with Haru. Sasuke told about Haru and Naruto was happy for Sasuke that he finally found a girlfriend. Sasuke was asking where was Sakura and Naruto told him where she was. Haru was pleased to meet the Hokage. Naruto was surprised on how beautiful Haru was and how Sasuke was lucky, but for him Sakura was still more beautiful. Sasuke and Haru were going out for only 3 days and they fell in love with each other very much. Kakashi went up to Sasuke and tells him it's about time he found a woman. Sasuke was like whatever, and tells Kakashi where's his. Kakashi tells Sasuke that he already got a woman. Naruto could'nt believe it so he asks where and who was she. Kakashi tells all of them that she was right here all along. All were asking where and Kakashi pointed out for them. It was Ayame from the Ramen shop. All were very surprised he actually got a woman. Kakashi laughed at them for no reason and left with Ayame.  
All were finally finished and Sakura came just in time for the cake and the cake was huge! Everybody went home and could'nt wait for the wedding. Sasuke walked Haru home and they talked about stuff as always. Neji and TenTen passed by and ask how were they doing. Neji and TenTen asks Sasuke who was the girl he was walking with. "Haru" he replied. TenTen says that Haru was familiar, but could'nt ring a bell. Neji and TenTen went home and said good-bye. Sasuke noticed that TenTen made a suspisious face toward Haru. He wondered why, but did'nt much care. He kissed Haru and said good-bye to her.  
Wednesday. Today was the day! Naruto and Sakura's wedding. Naruto woke up and was pretty nervous, Sakura was'nt nervous at all, she could'nt wait. They're wedding was gonna start 12:00 n And they hurried to get ready. It was 11:00 a.m., Everything was perfect. So much people came looks like everybody in Konoha came! Naruto was surprised on how many people there was and was even more nervous. He did'nt expect Konohamaru to actually tell "everybody" in the village. Sakura was glad there were alot of people. Weird. Anyways, as Sakura was putting on her dress, Lee rudely came inside her room and says that she may be getting married, but he still has Sakura in her heart. Sakura was touched, but tells Lee to get out. Lee was still in love with Sakura, but he knows if he truly loves her...he must let her be happy for whoever she wants to be with. Then it was the time! The wedding was starding! Sakura looked really beautiful with her wedding dress. Naruto looked "sexy" in his white tuxedo as many girls say. Sakura's dad was taking her towards Naruto. When she got there she was ready to start her new life with Naruto. Naruto was no longer nervous as she was in front of him. The pastor asks Sakura if she wants to be with him for the rest of her life, she quickly says "yes". Then he asks Naruto, and he also says "yes". Then the pastor asks to kiss the bride. Naruto and Sakura kissed, Sakura had tears of joy after she kissed him. Naruto was happy and glad he made the right choice to be with Sakura. They went pass the screaming people with lots of cherry blossoms flying on Sakura and Naruto. Then Naruto and Sakura were officially together for ever. They start they're new life together.  
After the wedding Naruto and Sakura decided to go to Tea Country to meet Idate, and have time together there. Since Sasuke seems to be the most trusted he took Naruto's place for a week. Sasuke felt bad for Naruto that it's hard work taking over, but he handled it. Haru went to go visit Sasuke. Sasuke was sleeping on the desk, he could'nt take no more work. Haru woke him up. Sasuke was glad to see her and he hugged her. Haru only wanted to see if Sasuke was ok so she went off to leave Sasuke alone. As she went out Sasuke heard her scream. Sasuke quickly went to check on her and she was'nt there. Sasuke looked down and there was a note. It was from...Akatzuki! Sasuke was really shocked to see that Akatzuki still exist. On the note it said that they kidnapped Haru and told him where they got her. Sasuke was angry and tears the note apart. Sasuke did'nt want any other police to be with him for he knows he should go alone.  
The next day. Sasuke sneaked out of Konoha luckily, and headed for the Akatzuki. After hours and hours getting there, Sasuke was finally there and ready to kick they're ass! Sasuke went in a strange entrance and there was a trap and he got caught and could'nt move. Sleeping gas went on Sasuke, and Sasuke got knocked out. After a few hours Sasuke woke up in a room. Sasuke was wondering where he was, but his mind was to blank to care, and wanted to know where Haru was. Then someone came in the room. It was...Itachi! Sasuke could'nt believe what he saw and closed his eyes and opened them again to make sure what he's seeing. Sasuke was furious he was still alive. Sasuke was angry and tells him where was Haru. Itachi tells Sasuke she's right beside him. Haru was looking calm as he was next to Itachi and did'nt yell Sasuke's name for help. Sasuke tells Haru to move away, but Haru still stood there quite and calm. Sasuke tells her what was wrong, and she replied nothing. Itachi explains Sasuke that Haru was a...fake! She was a spy all along! Sasuke was shocked and stayed quite for a while. Itachi tells Sasuke that he will kill him and he will destroy Konoha. Sasuke did'nt quite listened much and says in a quite voice "Why...Haru". Sasuke repeats why Haru was playing with his heart. Haru replies to him because she does'nt have no heart. She explained to Sasuke that she was alone ever since she was born, and she always felt hollow. Then she found Itachi and she never felt good in her life and she learned to kill even a heart. Sasuke's face was getting angry and angrier then tells her to shut-up. Itachi grabs his sword and gets ready for Sasuke's death. Sasuke took off the ropes by strengh and grabs an antique sword from the room. Sasuke activates his sharingan and was headed for Itachi. Itachi just stood there for he does'nt have to worry. Then Haru blocked Sasuke's attack and punches him on the face with his sword flying on the air. After Sasuke hits the wall hard Haru grabs his hair and lifts him up and punches him even more till he got weak. Sasuke was running out of strengh alright, Haru's punches were hard as rock. Haru stopped and throws Sasuke on the other wall. Itachi orders Haru to kill him instead of him, because it will be much better for Itachi if he sees Sasuke being killed by his love. Haru grabbed her sword and was ready. Sasuke tells Haru she's making a mistake. Haru stood there for a moment. Then Sasuke tells her that those fun things they did together was'nt a fake, at least Sasuke does'nt believe their fake. Haru looked at Sasuke in the eye and starts to cry. Itachi tells Haru to hurry up, but Haru still was'nt letting her hand move an inch. Sasuke tells her more about those memories and Haru got more and more emotional. Itachi saw Haru for the first time looking sad. Sasuke tells Haru that she is'nt hollow, and that she felt happiness while hanging out together. Haru cries even more and admitts to Sasuke that she did felt hapiness. Haru drops her sword and comes to Sasuke and hugs him. Haru tried to kill Sasuke, but she would kill herself if she had lost him. Sasuke hugs back and was glad she was actually not fake, but she was still a criminal, but he did'nt care, he loved her. Itachi got angry and grabs his sword and was flying to Sasuke's spine. Haru tells Sasuke to watch out and she turned her body and the sword stabbed her back instead. Sasuke was shocked! Itachi was mad at her for betraying and was glad he stabbed her anyways. Haru was loosing alot of blood and was dying. Sasuke got angry, and takes out the sword and heads to Itachi. Sasuke was so quick even Itachi's Magekyou (sp?) Sharingan could'nt see, and Sasuke in just a couple of seconds he stabbed Itachi in the back 50 times! Itachi dies for sure and tells Sasuke that he has grown well. Sasuke did'nt care what he said all he wanted him was dead. Sasuke went up to Haru and makes sure she's still alive. She was, but if she does'nt get to the Hospital soon she will die. Sasuke knew that Sakura was in Tea Country, he was so darn mad that she's far away so he knew he could'nt make it so he depended on other medics instead. He quickly went to Konoha, and went to Konoha Hospital. Doctors did'nt ask any questions they knew they are in a death situation. So they immediately took her in a room, and tries everything they can to keep her alive until Sakura comes and heal her. Sasuke, was waiting and waiting, he was very worried that she might die. Hours later a nurse came to Sasuke. Sasuke yells at her how was Haru doing. Then the nurse said she will be alive for a couple more days, but she will live if Sakura came. Sasuke was relived, but he's worried Sakura might not come back on time. Sasuke did'nt want to interrupt they're happiest week of they're life, but if it will save Haru, then he must go to Tea Country and tell them. Sasuke grabs a boat and sets of. The boat was too slow and he decided to go on alone running very swiftly on water. He got there 5 hours later. He was tired, but he did'nt gave up and went to look for Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke went all over to tell people where they were and after another 5 hours (night) he finally found them. Naruto saw Sasuke and tells him why was he here. And Sasuke told Naruto and Sakura everything and Naruto was mad he had to cut the week off in half, but he knows his people are more important that something you can have again. Naruto puts Sakura on his back and runs on water to Konoha with Sasuke still having energy. After another 5hrs ( dawn ) Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura finally made it. Haru was still breathing, Sasuke was relieved. Sakura went to scan her and see where she needs to heal most. She tells old Shizune to help her out, and tells everybody to get out so they can consetrate. Sasuke got even more nervous, but Naruto was telling Sasuke everything was gonna be ok. But, it still was'nt enough to stop the worry. Hours and hours later...( After noon ). Finally Sakura came out of the room. Naruto asks if she was ok. Sakura says it was a miracle, and she's gonna live. Sasuke was very happy to hear that and hugs Sakura for the first time. Naruto jealously tells Sasuke to get off her woman. Sasuke finally let's go and went to see Haru. Haru was awake layed on the bed. Sasuke tells Haru "Hey". Haru went quite for a while, then tells Sasuke "sorry". Sasuke tells Haru it was nothing to worry about. Haru asks Sasuke if she was going to prison. Sasuke tells Haru "no" because she was true and he knew she was sorry. Haru then asks Sasuke why does he care for her so much. Sasuke tells her that he always feel diffrent whenever he's with him, he makes her happy, and that she's her type, he said in a cool way. Haru giggled a little and tells Sasuke she feels the same way. Sasuke blushed and just looked at her. Sasuke went up to her and kissed her and whispered in her ear "...Will you marry me?". Haru's eyes got wide and she happily said "yes". Sasuke was glad and blushes more. Sasuke tells Haru after she gets out of the Hospital, they will get married the same day Naruto and Sakura did. For a couple of weeks they were engaged. Naruto and Sakura did'nt care anymore that they're time together was cut off. They admitted it was boring at Tea Country, and it was much better staying in Konoha. They both heard Sasuke and Haru were getting married. Sasuke did'nt say a thing about Haru working for Itachi, or she'll be put in prison, and he did'nt want that to happen. Ino went to Sasuke and said "congratulations!". Sasuke tells her if she was gonna be ok, and Ino says she will be fine, and that she will find that special person. Ino looks at Shikamaru and asks him out! Shikamaru was glad because he had been crushing at Ino since he met her. Sai was disapointed because he also liked Ino, but he was more into Temari. Weird. 3 months later...( Wednesday )  
Sasuke and Haru were getting ready for their wedding. They were gonna have their wedding on the Hokage building like Naruto and Sakura. Haru was wearing a beatiful wedding dress that Sakura wish she had that for her wedding instead. Sasuke was wearing a simple black tuxedo, but every girl in town thought he was really sexy! 10 minutes until their wedding starts! Haru thought about Itachi and started to miss him a little because he helped her not to be alone, but she wished he was good, and she knows is best for him to be dead. Kakashi volunteered to take her as the one beside her and take her to Sasuke. 5 minutes until the wedding starts, and Haru rushes on to her position. She was very nervous since there was alot of people and she did had a little case of stage fright, but she had to get over it. 5 minutes have passed and it was time for the wedding. Haru was really nervous to see thousands of people in front of her, but Kakashi says there's nothing to worry about, and he'll be beside her. Haru felt better. Kakashi and Haru were walking to Sasuke. They finally got there and Haru was blushing red hot. Sasuke says to her to not be shy, and that the people are here to celebrate her. Haru felt alot better and she got more confident. The pastor tells Haru if she wants to spent the rest of her life with Sasuke. Haru says "yes" and blushes. Then he asks Sasuke and he also said "yes", and was happy he said it. Then pastor tells them they are husband and wife and they may kiss. They kissed passionately and both blushed really hard, but were happy they were gonna be together for the rest of her life. And Sasuke and Haru were'nt alone anymore as they have each other, and it was Sasuke's chance to revive his Uchiha clan. As they went through the crowd many were yelling "congradulations!" and some were yelling "I'm gonna miss you Sasuke!". Like Naruto and Sakura they starded they're new life together. Few years later.  
Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Haru, and friends, were now 28 years old. Naruto and Sakura made a baby girl named Tsunade, she was named after Legendary Sennin Tsunade. She looked mostly like Naruto. Naruto and Sakura were happy to have her. She was'nt spoil, greedy, whiny, they loved her. Ino and Shikamaru also got married through the years, and Ino soon will also have a baby boy. Hinata and Kiba got married also and already had a 2 year old boy and girl, fraternal twins. The Boy was named Taro and the girl Miki. Sai and Temari did'nt get married, but they've been dating for a long time, even though it does'nt bother Sai that Temari is older than him, he liked him for who she was. Also TenTen and Neji were married they had a baby boy named Yasuo, meaning the peaceful one. And Sasuke and Haru had also had a baby girl named Akina, meaning a spring flower. Because she was beautiful like a spring flower and like her mother, Haru means born in the spring. Naruto was happy to be with a family for the first time in his life and he felt very loved. Sasuke was happy to have a family again and starting a new Uchiha clan. Haru no longer felt hollow, she felt happiness with Sasuke and Akina. She was'nt alone anymore. Naruto and Sasuke felt the same way. 

FIN 

P.S. I know this story was long and I totally brainstorm to everything. I finished this in only 1 hour. Hope you enjoyed it. If it sucks please let me know, but don't say it in a mean for this is my first story ' And I hope it did'nt suck although I only spent 1 hour, but I hope it did'nt suck! Anyways, Thank you for reading! And no there is no Chapter! This is just a one story, no chapters! Thank you! 


End file.
